swfanonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Jedi von Angmar
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei ! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Jedi von Angmar. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht das deutschsprachige Wikia-Forum besuchen. Falls du an Neuigkeiten rund um Wikia interessiert bist, wirf doch einen Blick in das Wikia Deutschland Blog. MtaÄ (Hilfe | Blog) 19:31, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Bearbeitung der Sithforce Seiten Hallo, als einer der Autoren der folgenden Seiten Khyron Darth Fate *Shyran Ay’daar wollte ich gerne mal wissen wieso du diese vor kurzem bearbeitet hast. Oh, darf man das nicht? Ich habe die Artikel nur gelesen und da sie mir gut gefallen haben, wollte ich sie nur etwas übersichtlicher gestalten, so mit kurzer Zusammenfassung am Ende und so. Jedi von Angmar (Diskussion) 15:29, 24. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hey Jedi von Angmar, sehr gerne können wir an der Geschichte arbeiten. Wenn du Verbesserungsvorschläge hast bin ich immer bereit sie mir anzuhören, gar keine Frage. Ich freue mich auf die Zusammenarbeit. Eine Frage hab ich auch noch. Kann ich den Namen des Artikels von Freeza irgendwie auf Cronos abändern? LG Freeza2010 Hey, ich wollte mich mal für den tollen Beitrag Ariertoren bedanken. Super Arbeit!! Weiter so. Zusammen erschaffen wir eine tolle Geschichte, da bin ich sicher. MfG Freeza2010 Kontaktwunsch Grüße, mein Name ist Darth Draganus. Ich bin einst Schüler desjenigen gewesen, den du als Darth Mortis (Mitglied der Sithforce) umgeschrieben hast. Wie auch einige viele andere Texte, die Mitgliedern der Sithforce, zu der ich mich auch zähle, gehören. Wir sind etwas erstaunt, dass du unseren Namen so frei in deinen texten verwendest obwohl wir dich in keiner uns bekannten Weise kennen. Es wäre sehr freundlich, wenn du uns einmal kontaktieren würdest. Als Diplomat der Sithforce stehe ich dir gerne zur Verfügung für eine Kontaktaufnahme, sodass wir einmal alles besprechen können. Bis dahin würde ich dich bitten, sämtliche Verwendung unserer Namen und Texte erst einmal einzustellen. Ich hoffe es entsteht baldigst ein Kontakt. Grüße Darth Draganus I be the darkness, the Shadows are my Blade, the fire are my Soul. Where i go, there is no Live. Lord Draganus, Lord of Force (Diskussion) 08:53, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Angmar, Sorry, wenn ich dich heute morgen etwas überfallen habe. Die Sithforce ist in der Tat eine Fandom-Community. Bisher hatten wir ein RP in unserer Community aus der die Daten, die du hier findest, entstanden sind. Ich war etwas sehr überrascht, als ich heute morgen die Nachricht erhalten habe, dass jemand meine Seite hier bearbeitet habe. Als ich nachschaute merkte ich, dass einige Dinger fehlten, beziehungsweise extrahiert wurden. Darauf prüfte ich und entdeckte deine weiteren Veränderungen. Ich weis nicht, wie es die anderen sehen werden, doch ich war erstmal geschockt von deinen Veränderungen. Und etwas enttäuscht, dass man uns nicht kontaktiert hatte. Die Möglichkeit über das Wikia hier bestand ja. Ich muss zugeben, ich habe etwas vorschnell gehandelt. Insbesondere da wir uns gerade intern restrukturieren und daraus eine Neue Sithforce bilden werden. Im Zuge dessen ist es fraglich, was an Daten bestehen bleibt, beziehungsweise was verschwinden wird. Zum anderen freue ich mich, dass du durch unsere Beiträge aufmerksam geworden bist und dich die Texte inspiriert haben. Vielleicht gibt es ja eine Möglichkeit, dass du zukünftig mit uns arbeitest und dich vielleicht sogar anschließt. Immerhin haben wir alle ein gemeinsames Hobby. Unter dem Skypenick golradir.surion kannst du mich gerne mal kontaktieren. Dann können wir über alles weitere gemütlicher reden? Bis dahin, denke ich werde ich einfach mal durchatmen und schauen, was der Rest der Sithforce sagt. Bis dahin Ret' LordDraganus I be the darkness, the Shadows are my Blade, the fire are my Soul. Where i go, there is no Live. Lord Draganus, Lord of Force (Diskussion) 17:32, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Design der Sithforce Su'cuy Jetii, ich habe mal auf meiner Benutzerdiskussion auf deine Frage geantwortet. Grüße I be the darkness, the Shadows are my Blade, the fire are my Soul. Where i go, there is no Live. Lord Draganus, Lord of Force (Diskussion) 08:49, 22. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Avatar Hallo, mir ist aufgefallen, dass deine jüngsten Beiträge zu großen Teilen aus dem Avatar-Wiki übernommen sind. Da sie weiterhin keinen großen thematischen Zusammenhang zum SW-Universum darstellen (in einem Satz deklarierst du die Na'vi zu Machtnutzern, und du erwähnst Sternentore, mehr aber auch nicht), sehe ich darin leider keinen großen Mehrwert für das Star Wars Fanon Wiki. Ich würde dich bitten, die Artikel entweder umzuschreiben (keine Kopien aus anderen Wikis, stärker "verstarwarslichen" bzw. allgemein mehr eigene Idee einbringen) oder löschen zu lassen. Gruß, Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 09:59, 23. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Verwendung der Sithforce in deinen Artikeln Hallo Jedi von Angmar, da sich die Sithforce nun in den letzten Phasen des Neuaufbaues befindet möchte ich dich bitten sämtliche Verwendung der Sithforce und ihrer Daten in deinen Artikeln zu unterlassen. Weiterhin wäre es sehr nett, wenn du die Artikel in denen du unseren Namen bereits verwendet hast abänderst. Wir möchten nicht in falschen Kontext mit anderen Fan-Universen von StarWars gebracht werden. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn dieser Bitte bis Ende Mai nachgekommen wurde. Wir haben bereits zuvor versucht mit dir in Kontakt zu treten um eine gemeinsame Linie zu finden. Da dies jedoch nicht geschah sehe ich davon weitere Anstrengungen in diese Richtung zu verfolgen. Sollte sich bis Ende Mai keine Änderungen vorfinden, werde ich die entsprechenden Verweispassagen aus deinen Texten entfernen. Darth Draganus-Revan | Dunkler Herold der Lord der Sithforce (Diskussion) 08:09, 29. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Angmar, Derzeit arbeiten wir Intern an unserem Wiederaufbau. Eine Überarbeitung der in dieser Wiki befindlichen Seiten ist geplant, aber im Moment ist kein Termin dafür vorgesehen. Darth Draganus-Revan | Dunkler Herold & Lord der Sithforce (Diskussion) 06:06, 5. Mai 2014 (UTC) Kontaktanfrage Hallo Jedi von Angmar, ich habe schon seit langem verfolgt, wie du (als einer der letzten wenigen) besonders aktiv bei SWFanon aktiv bist. Ich würde gerne mit dir privat in Kontakt treten. Würde mich freuen, wenn du mir eine kurze Kontaktmail an meine Emailadresse Xanger@byom.de schicken könntest. Respektvolle Grüße Xanger (Diskussion) 11:38, 11. Mai 2014 (UTC) Benutzung von Figuren Hallo, ich habe eine Frage an dich, nämlich ob ich Figuren wie Darth Mactor und Darth Caedes, die, so glaub ich jedanfalls, von dir erfunden worden, in einem geplanten Artikel benutzen darf. Das wäre eine Geschichte, in der es zwei Machtwesen gibt, ein helles und ein dunkles. Das dunkle erweckt verschiedene Bösewichte der Galaxis wieder zum Leben, da er mit deren Hilfe die Galaxis erobern will. Das helle belebt hingegen viele Helden der Geschichte wieder, die gegen die Feinde kämpfen sollen. Darth Mactor und Darth Caedes wären natürlich bei den Bösen. Ich hoffe auf baldige Antwort. Liebe Grüße Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 19:02, 2. Apr. 2015 (UTC)